Human Physiology 102
by Poppy Grave Dreams
Summary: A college AU where Sakura is a young, medical genius who has just become a professor, and Kakashi is returning to college as a student.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Human Physiology 102**

**First Impression**

* * *

Kakashi strode down the hallway as he headed to class, his single eye fixed on the orange-covered book he had in one hand, the other turning the pages as needed. Technically class had started ten minutes ago, and considering that it was the first day of the spring semester he probably wasn't going to make a good impression on the professor, but he couldn't let them get their expectations up for him, now could he?

A muffled chuckle issued from behind his half-mask at the scene he was reading, only to be cut off as something made impact with his side and sent both of them sprawling to the floor.

Make that some_one_.

A tad disoriented but quickly recollecting himself, Kakashi spared a glance at the person that had knocked him down. That someone was a petite girl, looking flustered as she got to her knees and scrambled for the ream of papers that had scattered from the collision.

"Sorry! I was late for class and in a rush and I wasn't looking where I was going!" she apologized, and Kakashi stared, impressed that she had managed to say all that in one breath. He then gave her an eye-smile.

"Maa, maa, it's fine; I should have been looking where I was going. Here, let me help you with those." He started gathering up some of the sundry papers, handing them to her after straightening them. Kakashi took the chance to give her appearance a closer look as he did so, eyebrows creeping up at the sight of her hair. Could pink hair even be natural?

He quickly decided that yes, it could be, judging by the matching eyebrows and lack of different-colored roots.

Overall, he was getting the impression that she was a doll of a girl, just a tad too mature to be considered diabetes-inducing as she was still growing into a woman.

"Thanks! Oh, is this yours?"

"Ah," he said noncommittally as she picked up _Icha Icha_, watching as she took in the title and warnings emblazoned on the cover with a rapidly-reddening face.

"This is porn!"

Wincing at the indignant scream, Kakashi rubbed an ear to relieve it of its pain.

"You do realize that you just shouted it to the world. And that you're still holding my porn."

Sputtering incoherently, his new acquaintance hastily pressed the book into his arms, her fingers accidentally grazing the bare skin of his forearms. Kakashi idly rubbed the spot she had touched, the feeling still lingering despite how fleeting it had been. He wondered if the rest of her fair skin was as soft.

Kakashi banished the thought from his head and occupied himself with checking over his book. Thankfully it was left unmarred from the encounter.

"Anyways, I have class to get to, and I'm sure you do also. Maybe I'll see you around?" Not that Kakashi intended to, since he wasn't at college to socialize unlike most of the younger students. He started to walk away, but looked down at his side when the girl drew up and continued to walk alongside him.

"I'm going this direction also," she said in answer to his questioning stare, running through the papers she carried and reorganizing a few of them.

"Oh? Do you also have Human Physiology 102?"

"Hmm, something like that." A corner of her lips quirked up into a smile, as if she was in on a joke that Kakashi didn't get. Amusement lit up her large eyes, and Kakashi found them as striking in hue as her uniquely colored hair.

Reaching the classroom at the end of the hall—the one their class was taking place in—Kakashi opened the door and walked through.

A chalkboard eraser plopped down on his head, a cloud of fine white dust settling into his hair and making it look paler than it already was.

"Ah! You're late!" A rambunctious-looking blond leapt from his seat and pointed at the older man.

"Actually, I'm not the professor," Kakashi said after noticing that there was seemingly no figure of authority in the room filled with restless students. He took an empty seat near the door and began thumbing through his book to look for the part he had been reading.

The girl he came with giggled as she passed by Kakashi—ignoring his gesture to take the spot near him—and made her way to the front of the class.

"Sorry, I promise it won't happen again! I forgot to set my alarm."

Kakashi frowned minutely, undetectable with so much of his face covered, as a sensation of ill-premonition started up somewhere in the vicinity of his stomach.

"Well, I'm Professor Haruno, but you can just call me Sakura." She beamed at the class, taking the syllabi she had brought with her and handing them to the students in the front for passing around.

"This is my first time ever teaching, but I think we'll have a great time, don't you?"

Feeling like he was developing diabetes by the moment—and who could equate the girl they were seeing now to the one that shrieked about his porn not too long ago—Kakashi found himself answering the rhetorical question.

"My first impression of you is that I don't like you," he deadpanned.

The small tick that developed on one of her temples gave him a margin of satisfaction.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm not used to writing pairings, so bear with me. This is just going to be a collection of short snapshots in this AU. Chronological order isn't guaranteed, writing style is prone to change (sometimes drastically), and I reserve the right to twist things as much as I want to.


End file.
